faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CyberRaptorX5074/Midori-Ryoshi Episode 3: North America's only Ronin
'-24/02/2018- ''Saturday' ''-Japanese Friendship Garden, Balboa Park- '-14:42 o'clock-'' The Green Hunters walk through the garden Garren: -breathes in- aaah, doesn't this place look beautiful guys? Manuel: Well, it is pretty to say the least ovo Martin: As i know, this garden was made to show the friendship between San Diego and Yokohama, two partner cities. Very nice from San Diego to do this -looks at a water reflection of himself- Lea: It is peaceful. A wonderful feeling -from somewhere, there can be heard: Ichi! Ni!- Manuel: Huh? Lea: What is that noise? Garren: Hold on...Ichi and Ni, those are japanese words for 1 and 2. Manuel: -looks to a direction, and sees Kai with a bamboo sword. He yelled these words, while he was training. Next to Kai was his father Kenji, who inspected Kai's work and drank some tea from a thermos- Manuel: This boy over there practices sword-fighting it seems. Garren: Wait a minute, that's this boy from earlier! Manuel: You know the twerp? Lea: Garren saw this child as a likely candidate, but he refused. Martin: And....is that a Oni over there? Lea: A Oni? A japanese Demon? Garren: This wacky ninja-species, eeyup. I did not think that this kid is half-oni. Now im further interested. Manuel: Ditto Garren and Manuel: -walk over to Kenji and Kai- Garren: Yo! Kai and Kenji look at Garren and Manuel Kai: You, you were this human from three days ago. Kenji. So, this is the guy? -he stood up, being 10cm taller then Garren, even without horns- Garren's mind: Oooooh boy ._.' Kenji: -hits him on the shoulder and smiles- You got quite some guts asking my son for such a thing Garren: Ow! Kenji: Oh, uh, sorry^^' -holds out his hand- Im Kenji Yamashiro, The Ronin of North America. Garren: Garren Dash -shakes hands, but Kenji's grip is pretty strong. After the shake, Garren's hand is completly red and pulses- You are a strong man, Mr.Yamashiro Kenji: Call me Kenji, youngster -pats him on the shoulder- After my son told me about you, i looked it up, and it seems to be pretty interesting. Would it be okay if you take in a middle-aged individual into your team? Garren: Well, there are already two young adults in the Team so, i think it would make not much difference if you join up. Manuel: Sign in! -holds up Garren's clipboard- Kenji: -uses a pencil and writes down- A Ronin is always open for adventure, but to state one thing, the founder is just my superior, not my master. I can accept suggestions, but no orders. Garren: Sounds good! Welcome to the Team sir! -both do a high five- Kai: Hm.... Kenji: Sorry if my son acts so cold, that is do to his personal training Lea: You train a seven-year old in the arts of Kenjutsu? Kenji: Well, im actually just helping him and watch that he doesn't hurt himself. He trains himself to become a ninja, already being able to do the silent step. Im glad that he is determend to do this since the age of 4, but my wife and i are a bit worried Lea: A bit more care could go into it, not that your son becomes a thief -_- Manuel: Lea, why so hostile? Kai: Robbery is irrelevant. Everything i need is at home Garren: Now that we are five members- Kai: Five? Garren: Yeah, Martin is also a member -points at Martin, who drinks some water with some people looking weird at him- Kenji: Is that your pet? Garren: Technically yes, but he is also my mental anchor. Kenji: Didn't knew animals can join Guilds Martin: -growls at Kenji, standing directly in front of him- What was that? Kenji: NOTHING! O_O' Garren: -growls a bit- So, as i was saying, now that we are to fifth, we can go to our first Quest...but not before i introduced you to my family. Kenji: Hm, a odd tradition, but i can follow, just need to message this to my wife -uses his phones and writes a message- ''-15:05 o'clock-'' -a female elf came with her car to the gang. This is Sandy, Kenji's punky wife- Sandy: Hey there sweety -kisses Kenji's cheek- Who are these people? Kenji: Friends of mine, they let me into their guild. Sandy: Oh, theeeese guys. Well, suits my wandering warrior well. Kai: Im finished with my training for today mom, im ready to go back home Sandy: -grabs Kai's hand- Good to hear that Kai, it seems your father took care of this very well. -she then goes to her car with her son and waves- Have a good day, sweetie! And please don't come with a bloody wound home Kenji: Promised! -waves as she drives away- Garren: You are wedd to a Elf? That's a first. ''-Birdland, San Diego- '''-15:23 o'clock-'' Garren: -opens the door, seeing that his mother currently uses her vaccum cleaner- Uuuhhm, Mom? Jenny: Oh, uh, Garren, you are back! How was the walk through the garden? Garren: Pretty nice to be honest. Martin: Gran, we got guests Jenny: Guests? Garren: My Guild-members -points his hand to the door where Lea, Manuel and Kenji enter. Jenny looks a bit scared and suprised at the time- Kim: -was also suprised- Who are these people? Thomas: Are those college students and a teacher? Lea: I did not need a University to have necessary knowledge, young cyborg -everyone sits down in the living room- Garren: Ok then, a introduction round. Guys, those are my Mother Jenny, my older brother Thomas and my younger sister Kim. Jenny: Hello! Thomas: 'sup Kim: Heyhey Garren: Ok, now to my Guild. Martin is already known to everyone. The blonde centaurid is the ex-mercenary and professional archer, Lea Hylonoma. Lea: My greetings -bows down- Garren: The crocodilian guy with no top is Manuel Peter, a Sobek who is also a fan of Donkey Kong. Manuel: Well, i do like, but i am more into Mortal Kombat. Garren:...okay, who is also a fan of Mortal Kombat, and the middle-aged Oni is Kenji Yamashiro. A Ronin who married a Elf and has a son with her who trains himself to become a ninja. Kenji: Believe me, he will not watch Naruto during his training. Garren: If you say so. Thomas: So, instead of finding friends in your age, your befriended people which are older then you? Garren: Many people from my school are disinterested or jerks, so i asked around in the city. Thomas: Hmph. Jenny: Well, this is...unconventional to say the least^^' Kim: Maybe find some friends from your own species? Jenny: Kim! rude! Kim: Just saying. Martin: -whispers into Manuel's ear- That is normal for her. Garren: Now that we got five members, we can finally take on a Quest. Thomas: One question....why five people? Garren: Sentai-style! Thomas: -face palm- Martin: Your idea of having five members, comes from a japanese action-show? -sighs- well, at least you are creative. Garren: -looks at the official Guild-Quest site on his phone- Let's see...Planet? Terra of course. Nation? United States of America. State? California, and City? San Diego -tips on a button, and a short list appears- Kenji: I expected more than this. Lea: You can stay here and wait for us while we go on this quest. Garren: Oh come on Lea, let him have a good first day at the Guild Kenji: You should listen to the boy, horsebutt Lea: -turns red and angered- Garren: Okay then, the Quest: Finding a Nue from a Animal Shelter which escaped, Price: 1333 US Dollars, that would be -uses a pocket calculator- 266 Dollars and 60 Cents for each of us. Kenji: That's 147805 Yen. Not bad. Garren: Well then -clicks on the accept button and writes down the Guild name- To the Animal Shelter! -the Green Hunters walk out of the house- Jenny: Have Fun at work! Lea: Do not mess it up, Goathorn... Kenji: Pfff! ''-San Diego Humane Service- '-16:00 o'clock-''' Garren: -enters the room where the keeper walks around nervously- Here we are Mr.Abigail -a slightly dark-skinned elder Zombie looks to the Guild. Joseph Abigail, one of the keepers there- Mr.Abigail: Ah! The Green Hunters, i expected yo- -looks at Garren- Aren't you a bit young to be a Guildmaster? Garren: Eeyup, and i do NOT care. So, can you further detail the problem? Mr.Abigail: Well, for a while, i found a young abandoned Nue, who hears at the name of Sarutobi, and right before he should be brought back into the wild, i lost him in the city. Because the Human-Police forces are not allowed to handle cryptid creatures, i looked at the only Guild San Diego currently got. Garren: You can count on us -fist at the heart- -they went out of the building- Manuel: What is a Nue? Garren: A japanese relative of the Chimera. Head of a monkey, body of a raccoon dog, legs of a tiger and a serpent-tail. They can do something similar to skunks, farting a black electric cloud that can also cause diseases. Kenji: Hey, i have seen such a Nue in a circus at home! Garren: Alright, a Nue have a average walking speed of 7 to 12km/h, so the Nue can't be far away Martin: -smells- Hm, i think i got a track! Garren: Well then, VAMANOS AMIGOS! ''-''they follow Martin for a bit, and find Sarutobi fighting with a raccoon- Lea: There it is. Martin: I will handle this -jumps to the scene and roars like a lion, causing a conflict between him and Sarutobi, like to wildcats- -during the battle, a lamp gets broken and is about to fall on both of them- -Lea, Garren and Manuel look shocked, but Kenji runs toward with his Shinken-sword and a brittled pink crystal- Kenji: Sougetsuken! -wind covers his sword and he splits the lamp, while the crystal shatters- -Sarutobi looks shocked and growls- Kenji: Are you two okay? Martin: uuuh, that small guy can punch out. -notices something at the back of Sarutobi, a injury- So that is why he was so aggresive. Kenji: -grabs the Nue and holds it down, looking at the injury- Does anyone got medical stuff? Lea: Well, i got some bandages Kenji: That shall do for a while -takes the bandages and helps out the Nue- There you go. -Sarutobi smells at the bondage, and stands up, doing a monkey screech while stepping- Kenji: Easy there buddy, i will carry you -lifts up Sarutobi- -some time later, they went to the Animal shelter, bringing Sarutobi back- Garren: We found the Nue! Mr.Abigail: Oh, thank goodness -holds the Nue and puts it in its cage- Now he can finally return to the former Settsu Province. I thank you Lea: Thank the Oni here. He did the most work.... Kenji: Well, im just doing my job as a warrior Manuel: So uuuh, our bounty? Mr.Abigail: Oh, uh, right! -gives Garren a envelope with 1333 Dollars- ''-Birdland, San Diego- '-17:00 o'clock-''' -Garren splits up the money into 266 Dollars and 60 Cents for everyone- Garren: Im glad you helped this Nue. I do not like seeing animals suffer and die Kenji: I have a thing for big cats and chimerids, and it needed to be done. Lea: I may not trust you that much but....you got my respect Kenji. Kenji: If you say so Horse-butt -shakes hands with her- Garren: -sorts his money- Lea: Garren? What are you doing? Garren: I promised to give the half of the bounty to my family when i got such a job...there. 44 Dollars and 43 Cents for all three. -he now got 133 Dollars and 31 Cents for himself- Jenny: I told you that is not really necessary but...thank you, my son Garren: I thought it is necessary. Kenji: -looks at his sword- Hmm.... Lea: What was that spell from earlier? Kenji: Sougetsuken. A Wind spell from China, i could use it with the help of this wind-crystal. Wind is my element you know. Seems like i need a new one -_-' Lea: I am pretty sure something like this can be found somewhere in this city Garren: I think we can discuss this tomorrow, but know, i need to go to the Internet and stuff. Lea: We will meet you again, Garren Dash Manuel: Seeya buddy! Kenji: Sayonara -all three go through the door- Garren's mind: The quest was a success. I hope this will go good.... Category:Blog posts Category:Midori-Ryoshi Episodes